villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Grievous
General Grievous is the cyborg supreme commander of the CIS Droid Army, and a major antagonist in the Star Wars universe. He appeared as the secondary antagonist of both Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith and the 2008 TV series Star Wars: The Clone Wars and as a posthumous antagonist in the 2019 video game Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. He also served as a minor antagonist in Season 2 of the non-canon 2003 miniseries Star Wars: Clone Wars, and also serves as the main antagonist of its third season. Grievous has an extremely ruthless and undemonstrative personality. He often loses his temper and becomes argumentative and impatient with battle droids that serve him when they do not fulfill his desires to the point into destroying one of them. It is not uncommon for him to destroy one of his droids in his anger. Although General Grievous is strong, he underestimates the power of the Republic and the Jedi which leads to his loss in some of the battles. He was voiced by throughout most of his appearances in Star Wars related media while also being voiced by in Season 2 of Star Wars: Clone Wars and in Season 3 of the same series. Personality Grievous is a cold, ruthless and treacherous individual who shows no mercy to any enemy, even when he was a Kaleesh. His shuttle crash left him with a sense of bitterness for being cheated of a warrior's death and though he chose to become a cyborg, believing that flesh was weak, Grievous is secretly ashamed of his new form. He also began comparing himself to the Jedi and became determined to be able to match them, leading to him doing anything in his power to improve himself. Grievous has no problem with sacrificing others for himself and often exploits the Jedi's compassion for their soldiers. Grievous is also known and feared for his cruelty and brutality. He is also shown to be very arrogant and manipulative, but also has a somewhat cowardly and pusillanimous side; he tends to flee when the tide is against him. Despite this, he is also quite indefatigable and relentless; he is totally determined to destroy the Jedi, and will sometimes fight them even when he is in a bad condition. This is shown when he fought Obi-Wan despite the fact that he was still weak from a crippling blow inflicted by Mace Windu, showing a mild form of recklessness. However, despite his villainy, Grievous is also somewhat assured, sympathetic and compassionate, caring for his people and Kummar. And on one occasion, he even showed pity for a Jedi, letting her land minor hits on him before giving her a clean death. And he seems to care greatly of his pet Gor as when he realized that Kit Fisto and Nahdar Vebb killed him he was enraged and smashed his control room with his fists. Grievous hated Nute Gunray for thinking of him as nothing but a servant droid, which enraged him to no end and saw the viceroy and the other Separatist leaders as greedy weaklings. Grievous also had something of a rivalry with Asajj Ventress, but the two shared one trait; a dislike and contempt for the mindless battle droids of the Separatists, which he often destroyed to alleviate his frustration. Powers and Abilities Grievous is an extremely destructive, powerful, and deadly fighter, being one of the most proficient Jedi hunters to exist. He is extremely proficient, efficacious, and authoritative at wielding lightsabers, using his own unique form, which utilizes extremely fast barrages of strikes and more powerful blows to overwhelm his enemies. Grievous can split his arms in two, giving him four arms to fight with and can spin his torso, arms, and wrists in deadly, blindingly fast storms of death. Grievous can even use his feet just as well as his hands and his ability to wield his lightsabers in this unorthodox and fast flowing style makes him able to hold his own against several opponents at once. However, in his final duel against Obi-Wan Kenobi, Grievous uses all four of his arms and lightsabers, but each lightsaber is quickly disarmed by his opponent. This fact can be interpreted that Grievous has been weakened after Mace Windu uses Force Crush on him after attempting to kidnap Palpatine, which damages his organ resulting in his constant coughing and declining in strength. Grievous is also perfectly willing to use more dishonest, manipulative, and underhanded tactics, for example, pulling a blaster to finish his opponents. He is a skilled general and tactician, using chaotic, seemingly random strategies that can easily trick his opponents. Grievous is quick to target civilians in battle, forcing his enemy to make the choice between victory and protecting innocents. He can also control his droids through antennae in his head, making him even more in control during battles. Grievous' mechanical body is far stronger, flexible, and agile than most other creatures and can also survive the vacuum of space. He is also a skilled and influential pilot, said to be as good at handling a ship as he is with a lightsaber. Quotes }} Audio Sample Trivia *Grievous never fought Anakin in a lightsaber duel, the closest they got to a fight is when Grievous used a MagnaGuard electrostaff to break the glass of the Separatist ship in order to kill both Anakin and Obi-Wan. *In Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Grievous has six fingers on each hand, but in the Clone Wars, Grievous has only four on each hand, and in the animated series, he has five fingers on each hand. *Each villain in the Star Wars prequels foreshadows a different aspect of what Anakin will become. Grievous represents a wheezing and heavy breathing cyborg. *Though most likely a coincidence, the enemy called Grievous Bodily Arm from the Dragon Quest series shares more similarities with General Grievous than just their names. *Grievous' death is the final cryptic display of how powerful a Jedi Obi-Wan became, displaying how powerful he will be against Anakin when their final duel on Mustafar breaks out. *Grievous' full name in the non-canon Star Wars: Visionaries is Qymaen jai Sheelal. In the Legends storyline, Qymaen was a Kaleesh warrior that fought in a war against the Yam'rii. He met and grew a strong relationship with a female named Ronderu Iij Kummar. When she died, Qymaen took on the name Grievous, growing a strong hatred for the Yam'rii. He was eventually reconstructed into a cyborg by the Confederacy of Independent Systems after a near-death experience when his ship was secretly blown up by Count Dooku. *The sound effect of Grievous’ laugh came from George Lucas when he had bronchitis during the filming of Attack of the Clones. *Grievous hates being called a droid. *Grievous is 7 feet tall and 345 lbs. *Grievous appears in the prequel game of the Angry Birds Star Wars franchise, where he is renamed "General Grunters" to fit his actor, Corporal Pig. Grievous spins his lightsabers around him to attack, and made his first appearance in the Pork Side of the fifth stage, Revenge Of The Pork. This is rather strange, since he never fled to Mustafar, which the Pork Side version of the stage centers around. Grievous only appears in the first three stages, and he does not appear since, not even in the boss stage. Navigation de:General Grievous es:General Grievous pl:Generał Grievous Category:Aliens Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Barbarian Category:Honorable Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Assassins Category:Arrogant Category:Enforcer Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Rivals Category:Serial Killers Category:Misanthropes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Pawns Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Strategic Category:Dark Knights Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Oppressors Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gaolers Category:Egotist Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Jingoists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Conspirators Category:Superorganisms Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Supremacists Category:Posthumous Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Mascots Category:Opportunists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Nameless Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vandals Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil